


Stephen Strange saves the day

by MrsMendes19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #ENDGAMESPOILERS, #MAJORSPOILERS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Peter goes to Stephen Strange and he saves the day, with the help of Peter.





	Stephen Strange saves the day

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains MAJOR SPOILERS,
> 
> for those of you who haven't seen Avengers Endgame, click away now!!!!

Stephen walks into the library, where he does his usual morning reading. As he passes a doorway, he spots a familiar face. He backtracks a few steps and looks into the room.  
“Peter, what are you doing here?”  
“He’s…dead.”  
Peter begins to cry.  
“Who, who’s dead?”  
“Mr Stark…Tony…he’s dead. He died defeating Thanos, he lost his life fighting for the people that he loved the most.”  
“How is this possible? Why wasn’t I informed about the war with Thanos?”  
He looks up, his eyes widen.  
“The sanctuaries!”  
He runs out of the room and into the room with the 3 doors leading to London, Hong Kong and New York. He tried to open them but none of them would open, they must have been overrun and destroyed, that’s why he didn’t get any communication, that’s why he couldn’t help defeat Thanos, that’s why Tony, now lay dead in the battlefield.  
He hears footsteps behind him and spins around, to see Peter standing in the hallway. His eyes red from crying. Peter looks at Stephen.  
“Is there any way to get him back?”  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry Peter.”  
“There has to be a way to get him back, please Stephen. There has to be!”  
Peter begins to cry again, he sinks to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Stephen walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“Peter, there might be a way to bring him back, but it means bringing Thanos back as well.”  
“I don’t care about Thanos, I care about Tony. He was like a dad to me.”  
Peter looks up at Stephen.  
“Come on then, Peter. We have a lot of work to do.”  
Stephen stands up, pulling Peter up with him.

Stephen leads Peter to a special room, filled with weapons and armour.  
“Don’t touch anything except for what I tell you. Here, put this on.”  
Stephen throws Peter a slingring.  
“What’s this?”  
“Just put it on.”  
Peter does as he was told, sliding the slingring onto his fingers.  
“What is this thing called, anyway?”  
“A slingring.”  
“And what does it do?”  
“Just watch, will you?”  
Stephen puts on his slingring and extends his arm out in front of him, creating circles with the other. Sparks fly through the air as Stephen opens a portal in front of Peter’s eyes.  
“Wow! Can I do that?”  
“Try it.”  
Peter tries to open a portal, with no luck.  
“You need to focus, see your destination in front of you. Try harder.”  
Again, Peter tries to open a portal. This time, managing to ignite a few little sparks in the air. He drops his arms.  
“This is useless! How is this going to help us get Tony back?”  
“This is just the first step. Try again!”  
Peter lets out an agitated sigh before readying himself to open the portal, he focused hard, he imagined the battlefield, before starting to open the portal. Slowly but surely, a portal opened.  
“I did it, Stephen!”  
“Good job. Now, let me grab the time gem.”  
Stephen goes to the room across the hall and picks up the time gem necklace before placing it around his neck. His cloak was next to the alter, it glided to him before attaching himself to Stephen.  
“Let’s go.”  
Stephen returns to the portal with Peter close behind him, they step through the portal before it closes behind them. Stephen looks around at all the dead bodies of his friends, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, everyone lay dead or dying on the battlefield.  
“I wish I could have helped. I’m sorry Peter.”  
“Just, bring him back, bring everyone back. Please!”  
Stephen sighed before activating the time gem. He rewound time, bringing everyone, including Thanos, back from the dead.  
“I’ll deal with Thanos, get everyone to safety.”  
Peter nodded before leaving Stephen to deal with Thanos.  
Stephen walked over to Thanos, who was already walking towards him.  
“Where were you hiding? I didn’t see you in the fight?”  
“That doesn’t matter. What matters is what happens from here.”  
Stephen’s cloak flew off Stephen, gliding through the air towards Thanos. Stephen conjured a blade, cutting Thanos’ head clean off. He straightened up as the cloak returned to its position on his back. He looked around to see that Peter was running towards him with everyone trailing behind him.  
“Thank you so much, Stephen.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
To his surprise, Peter hugged him. Stephen hugged him back before looking at everyone.  
“Welcome back.”  
A chorus of groans came from the group but Stephen just smiled.  
He may have just broken all of the rules about the time gem but that didn’t matter, what mattered is that all of his friends were alive and Thanos was dead, that’s all that mattered to him.

The end


End file.
